Darkside Miami
by Maike-Ger
Summary: All good things come to an end. Ende der Horatio/Anie story. Furchtbar alt... season 2! Für echte Fans quasi... mit Speedle! Mary Sue character warning! Review pls!
1. Guten Morgen, Miami!

Liebe Leserin, Lieber Leser!

Lang, lang ist es her, dass es neuen Lesestoff von mir gab. Das neue Werk ist zwar noch nicht komplett, aber ich dachte ich fange endlich an es zu veröffentlichen, zumal ich vor mehr als anderthalb Jahren mit dem Schreiben dieser Story begonnen habe. Leider finde ich in den letzten Monaten wenig Zeit mich mit dem Schreiben neuer Kapitel zu befassen, deswegen hoffe ich auf euer Verständnis, dass auch die Uploads etwas auf sich warten lassen. Bisher habe ich 27 Kapitel zu „Darkside Miami"" verfasst. Dies wird vorerst meine letzte Miami Story sein. Zum Teil mangels Zeit, zum Teil mangels Reviews. Ich bedanke mich bei allen Lesern, die mit ihre Meinung nennen im Voraus und entschuldige mich für Rechtschreibfehler jeder Art.

Da wie gesagt das Schreiben vor längerer Zeit begonnen hat, bin ich natürlich nicht mehr auf dem neusten Stand mit der Entwicklung der Geschichte rund um Horatios „Privatleben", Calleigh und Hagen etc… Schließlich habe ich vor Beginn der 3. Staffel die Ideen angefangen aufzuschreiben und noch vor dem Staffelfinale 3 bereits einen Großsteil verfasst. Ich wünsche dennoch viel Spaß beim Lesen und Feedback schreiben ;) (gerne auch an lt.st.bremerweb.de, wo ich auch Fragen zu den Storys etc. beantworten werde)

Bedanken möchte und muss ich mich bei meiner wunderbaren Beta Leserin, die ihr bei unter dem Namen „RotesBlinklicht" findet ;-). Außerdem bei Keks, dafür, dass sie sich durch bisher 27 Kapitel gequält hat … Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge beginnt nun also die letzte Geschichte von Maike-Ger… love u guys!

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an CSI:Miami/NY und den original Charakteren gehören nicht mir, sondern Mr Bruckheimer und CO ;)

Darkside Miami 

Vorwort: Es ist ein brüllend heißer Tag im Juli und unser allseits beliebter Chefermittler steht im Stau auf seinem morgendlichen Weg zum MDPD.

Kapitel 1: Guten Morgen , Miami! (I) Frank Tripp 

„Horatio"

„Hey, H! Hier ist Frank! Wo steckst du?", Detective Tripps Stimme klang angespannt.

„Ich stehe gerade im Stau auf der 874."

„874? Das trifft sich gut! Stau dich dort raus und komm dann sofort zum Yachthafen von Coral Gables. Auf einem dieser Luxusdinger hat man eine männliche Leiche gefunden."

„Wissen meine Leute bescheit?", fragte Caine und betätige zwei Knöpfe um Blaulicht und Sirene des Hummers einzuschalten.

„Sind alle unterwegs, bis gleich!"

„Bis gleich…"

(II) Desire 

Vorbei an genervten Fahrern bahnte er sich seinen Weg zur nächsten Ausfahrt und machte sich auf zum Fundort der Leiche. Nach 15 Minuten hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Vor Ort waren bereits Calleigh, Speed, Alexx und Delko, sie warteten darauf, dass ihr Boss ihnen Anweisungen gab. Horatio stieg aus dem Hummer und ging zu Frank Tripp, der vor dem Boot stand. Es handelte sich um eine 15 m Luxusyacht namens „Desire", die am Pier 3 festgemacht hatte.

„Wer hat die Leiche gefunden?", fragte H, kurz bevor er das Schiff betrat.

Frank antwortete:

„Der Aigner einer anderen Yacht hat heute Morgen beim Ablegen die Blutspuren an Deck gesehen und die Polizei verständigt. Er wartet dort hinten", er deutete auf einen angespannt wirkenden, etwas fünfzig jährigen Mann, der in der Begleitung einer deutlich jüngeren Blondine an einem Polizeiwagen stand und wild gestikulierte.

(III) 

Von der Eingangstür in den inneren Bereich des Schiffes bis zur Stelling zierten schwach- blutige Tropf- und Fußspuren den Boden. Auch auf dem Steg führten sie noch ein Stück weiter, bis sie abrupt aufhörten. Der Täter war dort vermutlich in einem Wagen gestiegen.

Der innere Bereich des Schiffes war in zwei Etagen offen aufgeteilt. In der unteren Befanden sich eine kleine Küche, ein Essbereich, das Bad und das Schlafzimmer, im oberen Bereich war vorne die Brücke und hinten der Wohnbereich. Die Blutspuren führten in die untere Etage. Caine setzte seine Sonnenbrille ab und folgte dem Blut bis in das Schlafzimmer, welches zu einem großen Teil von einem riesigen Doppelbett ausgefüllt war. Als er nach rechts blickte zeigte sich im Lichtkegel seiner Taschenlampe die entkleidete Leiche eines jungen Mannes, über einem kleinen Beistelltisch liegen.

Horatio rief Tripp, der im Flur stand zu:

„Haben wir schon die Identität?", während er den Fundort weiter untersuchte.

„Nein, meine Jungs sind gerade dabei den Aigner herauszufinden. Vielleicht ist er das ja."

„Hmm… kann sein! Schick mir Speed und Alexx rein!"

Sekunden später betraten der ME und Tim das enge Zimmer.

„Speed!", befahl Caine, „Schau erst, ob du im Umfeld des Opfers irgendwelche Spuren findest, bevor Alexx weiter macht. Dann kümmerst du dich bitte um die Fußabdrücke und mögliche Spuren hier im Schlafzimmer."

„Geht klar, H."

Speedle machte sich an die Arbeit. Er untersuchte den gesamten Bereich um die Leiche herum, konnte allerdings keine Spuren mehr finden. Dann machte sich Alexx ans Werk, sie drehte ihn um und begann mit ihrer Untersuchung:

„Also, lasst mich mal sehen: Massive Prellungen auf der Brust… Noch keine Leichenstarre…Die Lebertemperatur beträgt…. 35°… er ist die äußeren Bedingungen mit einberechnet… seit 2-3 Stunden tot…"

„Todesursache?", wollte H wissen.

„Kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen… Ich sehe auch keine Verletzungen, von denen das Blut stammen könnte….", sagte sie nach einem Blick in den Mund des Opfers. „Schickt die Coroner rein, bitte."

Ein paar Minuten später war der junge Mann verpackt und auf dem Weg in die Gerichtsmedizin. Der Chef hatte Calleigh und Eric jetzt darauf angesetzt die anderen Räume der Jacht zu untersuchen, während Speed sich weiterhin um das Schlafzimmer kümmerte.

(IV) 

Calleigh war gerade dabei das Wohnzimmer zu fotografieren. Auf dem Couchtisch standen zwei benutzte Rotweingläser und eine angebrochene Flasche.

„Unser Opfer hatte offenbar Besuch!", rief sie zu Eric herunter, der im Flur vor dem Bad Spuren aufnahm. „Es ist allerdings an beiden Gläsern kein Lippenstift …"

„Es gibt auch Frauen, die nicht ständig Lippenstift tragen Cal!", erwiderte Eric mit einem Unterton, den sie sofort verstand.

„Danke, Delko! Wusste ich noch gar nicht."

„Ist schon gut, ich helfe doch gerne! ... Oh, warte, ich glaube ich habe hier etwas gefunden.", an einem hölzernen Bilderrahmen, der im Flur hing war die untere, rechte Ecke abgeschlagen. Dort klebten eine rote Substanz und ein paar kurze, schwarze Haare. Er sammelte die Haare mit Hilfe einer Pinzette ab, beträufelte ein Wattestäbchen zunächst mit Wasserstoffperoxid und dann mit Phenolphthalein, schließlich strich er mit dem Stäbchen über die roten Flecken. Die Watte färbte sich rosa.

„Speed!"

„Delko, was ist?", rief die Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer.

„Du hast unser Opfer doch gesehen. Welche Haarfarbe hatte er?"

„Blond, wieso fragst du?"

„Ich habe hier Blutspuren gefunden… da klebten schwarze Haare dran."

„Vielleicht gab es einen Kampf und sie kommen vom Täter.", rief Speedle rüber.

„Ich schicke Proben vom Blut und von den Haaren ins DNA-Labor. Vielleicht gibt es etwas in der Datenbank."

„Tu das! Die Zudecke und das Bettzeug werde ich auch mit ins Labor nehmen müssen.", stöhnte Tim herüber.

„Hast du etwas was gefunden?", wollte Delko wissen.

Speed schaltete das UV-Licht einen Moment aus. „Setz dir eine Brille auf und schau selber!"

Dem Aufruf folgend betrat Delko das Schlafzimmer und Speedle beleuchtete die Zudecke des Doppelbettes. Auf ihr waren im UV-Licht mehrere weiße Flecken zu erkennen. Eric staunte nicht schlecht:

„Es kann doch nicht sein, dass das alles von unserem Opfer stammt, oder?"

„Wenn ja, war er ein verdammt potentes Kerlchen…", fügte Tim schmunzelnd hinzu.

(V) Diego Roche 

Horatio war währenddessen draußen auf der Pier um den Mann zu befragen, der die Polizei gerufen hatte, er hieß Diego Roche.

„Mr. Roche, bitte sagen sie uns, was sie heute Morgen gesehen haben."

Der Mittfünfziger fuhr sich mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck durch das schütterne, graue Haar, verschränkte die sonnengebräunten Arme vor der Brust und sagte:

„Hören sie zu Lieutenant! Wie ich es schon ihrem Kollegen gesagt habe: Ich habe nur die Blutspuren gesehen und dann sofort bei der Polizei angerufen."

„Nichts anderes?", hakte H nach, der sich bewusst war, wie gerne Roche jetzt den Tag mit der jungen Blondine auf dem offenen Meer bei Kaviar und Champagner verbringen wollte, anstatt immer noch im Hafen zu sein und sich den immer wiederkehrenden Fragen der Polizei stellen zu müssen.

„Nichts anderes!", erwiderte der Zeuge.

„Gut, wissen sie, wem das Boot gehört?"

Roche warf einen Blick auf den Rumpf der „Desire" und rümpfte die Nase. „Nein, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe das Boot erst ein paar Mal hier gesehen. Es scheint neu zu sein. Wahrscheinlich gehört es einem dieser neureichen Jung-Manager oder kommt ursprünglich aus einem anderen Hafen."

„Haben sie schon einmal jemanden auf dem Boot gesehen?"

„Nur Personal. Gestern Mittag war eine Putzfrau drauf. Sonst eigentlich nicht, nein."

„Ich habe mal jemanden gesehen.", klinkte sich die Blondine ein.

„Und sie ist?", wollte H wissen, Frank beantwortete seine Frage:

„Das ist Joana Lang, die „Freundin" unseres Herrn Roche hier."

Caine konnte sich ein Grinsen über Tripps Unterton nicht verkneifen, fragte dann jedoch wieder vollkommen ernst:

„Erzählen sie uns bitte was sie gesehen haben."

So begann Joana, mit offenem Mund Kaugummi kauend, an einer Haarsträne spielend zu erzählen:

„Ich habe zweimal den gleichen Mann gesehen, jeweils in Begleitung eines anderen Mannes…"

„Wann haben sie die beiden gesehen?", erkundigte sich Tripp.

„Letztes Wochenende und gestern Abend."

„Waren es beides Mal die gleichen Männer?"

„Hmm… ich glaube schon…"

„Wie sahen sie aus?", fragte H nun höchst interessiert.

„Der eine war blond, groß, schlank….", sie unterbrach ihre schwärmende Aufzählung, als sie einen bitterbösen Blick ihres Liebhabers kassierte.

„Und der Andere, Miss Lang?"

„Der hatte rotes Haar."

„So wie er?", fragte Frank und deutete auf H.

„Nein.", Joana kicherte albern. „Das war nicht so schön kupferfarben, wie das vom Lieutenant.", sie grinste ihn schelmisch an, worauf Roche wieder böse Blicke verschickte. „Es war so rotblond und fast Schulterlang. Am ersten Tag hat er es offen getragen und als ich ihn das zweite Mal gesehen habe, hatte er nen Zopf."

„Kupferfarben…", murmelte Tripp vor sich hin. „Ach so ist das…"

„Frank!", tadelte Horatio ihn. „Sehen sie, Mr Roche, anscheinend hat sich auf dem Boot doch eine ganze Menge abgespielt… Ihre „Freundin" hier ist eine gute Beobachterin"

„Danke…", sagte die eben erwähnte, wobei sie mit einem sehr naiven Blick, immer noch an den Haaren spielend noch dümmlicher aussah, als sie es sowieso in ihrem Jeans-Minikleid und auf den 15 cm hohen Buffalosandalen schon tat. Caine nickte ihr nur kurz zu und sagte dann:

„Also, ich schätze, sie beide können heute nicht mehr raus fahren, wir brauchen Miss Lang später im Department, damit sie sich einige Fotos ansieht. Sie kommen bitte auch mit, Mr Roche, damit Detective Tripp ihre Aussage aufnehmen kann.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Horatio von den Zeugen.


	2. Somewhere Beyond the Sea

Kapitel 2: Somewhere Beyond the Sea (VI) 

Der unbekannte Tote aus dem Boot war der erste „Patient" der an diesem Morgen bei Alexx auf dem Tisch lag. Da er bereits entkleidet war machte sie sich zuerst daran Abstriche vom Mund und dem Unterleib zu nehmen, sowie die Fingernägel auf eventuelle Hautreste, die sich darunter haben verfangen können zu untersuchen. Als nächstes kam ein Mitarbeiter des DNA- und Fingerabdrucklabors vorbei um Abdrücke zu nehmen, die zur Identifizierung des Toten helfen könnten und um einige DNA Proben, sowie die Abstriche, die Alexx gemacht hatte mitzunehmen und zu untersuchen. Nachdem auch dies geschehen war und der ME die restlichen Vorbereitungen, wie das Wiegen und Vermessen des Körpers etc. abgeschlossen hatte, die für eine Autopsie nötig waren, begann sie mit ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit. Etwa 20 Minuten später kam Horatio dazu und erkundigte sich nach dem Stand der Dinge.

(VII) 

„Hey, Alexx! Ist er das Opfer von heute Morgen?", fragte er, während er sich einen Kittel überwarf und zum Seziertisch vortrat.

„Ja, das ist er, gibt es einen Namen?"

„Nein, es gibt unter den Vermisstenmeldungen keine Beschreibung, die auf ihn zutrifft. Haben wir seine Fingerabdrücke?"

„Proben für AFIS und CODIS sind unterwegs.", antwortete Alexx, bevor sie sich gewohnt liebevoll ihrem Patienten zuwendete. „Du hast dir bestimmt für heute auch nicht vorgenommen bei mir auf dem Tisch zu enden, Süßer."

„Wie steht es mit äußeren Verletzungen?"

„Also: Zum einen hätten wir diese blauen Flecken an beiden Unterarmen.", sie hielt den linken Arm des Toten hoch und zeigte H die Hämatome an den Innenseiten. „Und an den Knien.", auch diese zeigte sie vor. „Dann hatte er auf der Brust ein markantes dreieckiges Hämatom, ich habe es fotografieren lassen, bevor ich ihn aufgemacht habe, weil ich mir gedacht habe, es passte ganz gut zu dem Beistelltisch auf dem er lag. Schlussendlich habe ich hier im Gesicht noch einige Narben gefunden." Sie drehte es zu H, und deutete auf ein paar helle Streifen unter- und oberhalb des linken Auges, auf beiden Jochbeinen und am Kinn.

„Autsch.", sagte Caine mit verzerrtem Gesicht. „Da muss ihn jemand übelst mitgenommen haben."

„Das Röntgenbild hat ergeben, dass seine Nase zweimal gebrochen war. Ein Bruch ist älter und komplett verheilt, ich konnte ihn nur anhand der Dislokation einiger Knochenfragmente ausfindig machen. Siehst du die Falte am oberen Ende des Nasenbeines?"

„Solch eine Falte kann man bei Boxern oft sehen wenn bei ihnen das Nasenbein schon einmal gebrochen war."

„Richtig. Der zweite Bruch ist, wie die anderen Verletzungen höchstens drei bis maximal vier Monate alt. Er ist ebenfalls schon fast komplett verheilt, aber deutlicher zu erkennen, als der erste Bruch."

Horatio nickte interessiert und fragte dann nach der Todesursache.

„Eine zwei Rippen sind gebrochen und in die Lunge eingetreten, diese hat sich mit Blut gefüllt. Er ist letztendlich erstickt.", Alexx deutete auf den Brustkorb des Opfers

„Hämotothorax."

„Hey, du bist gut!"

„Was ist das für eine braune Verfärbung oberhalb des Kehldeckels?", fragte H nach einem genaueren Blick auf den Körper.

„An der Stelle ist ein wenig Blut aus der Lunge mit Magensäure in Berührung gekommen und hat sich kaffeesatzartig verfärbt. Hinzu kommt noch, dass ich in seinem Mund keine größeren Mengen Blut gefunden habe."

(VIII) 

„Also Eric, wenn du mich fragst, passt dieser Abdruck nicht ins Muster. Er verläuft senkrecht zur Fortbewegungsrichtung und nicht parallel." Calleigh befasste sich nun mit den Fußspuren im unteren Flur.

„Du hast Recht.", bestätigte Delko, als er den Fußabdruck vor der Badezimmertür genauer betrachtete.

„Es sieht aus als wäre jemand, darf ich mal…", Calleigh ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür und öffnete sie. Als sie dann im Bad das Licht einschaltete waren im Waschbecken und auf dem Fußboden vor der Toilette Blutstropfen zu erkennen. Vor dem Becken war eine kleine Lache von der die Fußspuren wegführten „ ...mit blutigen Sohlen von hier aus weggelaufen. Wir haben definitiv einen zweiten Verletzten, wahrscheinlich der Täter selber. Ich sage H bescheit." Calleigh griff zu ihrem Handy und wählte per Schnellwahltaste Horatios Nummer. Er nahm beim ersten Klingeln ab.

„Horatio, ich bin's, Calleigh."

„Hast du etwas Neues?"

„Ja, hör zu, wir haben einen zweiten Verletzten, wahrscheinlich der Täter selber."

„Das hat Alexx auch schon vermutet. Das meiste Blut muss von einem anderen als unserem Toten stammen, er hat keine großen äußeren Verletzungen gehabt."

„Habt ihr schon die Todesursache geklärt und einen Namen?", wollte Calleigh wissen.

„Nein, Tripp ist noch dran. Hör zu: Nehmt von allen Blutflecken, die ihr finden könnt Proben und bringt sie ins Labor."

„Ja, machen wir. Ich bin hier bald fertig, dann kann ich in den Krankenhäusern anrufen und fragen, ob jemand mit stark blutenden Kopfverletzungen oder Ähnlichem eingeliefert wurde."

„Ich bitte darum, gute Arbeit, Calleigh! Bye"

Sie legten auf.

(IX) Priscilla Heli Carter 

Einige Augenblicke später klingelte H´s Handy erneut. Diesmal war es Frank Tripp, der ihm mitteilen wollte, dass kurz zuvor eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben worden war, die auf das Opfer passte. Er bat Horatio zu ihm zu kommen.

Die Anzeigenstellerin war eine junge Frau namens Priscilla Heli Carter. Ihr Verlobter, war nach der Arbeit nicht nach Hause gekommen und als er auch am nächsten Morgen nicht da war, hatte sie sich Sorgen gemacht und war zur Polizei gegangen. Jetzt saß sie, völlig aufgelöst ein Papiertaschentuch in den Händen zerpflückend, im Wartebereich des Polizeireviers und schien sich mächtig Sorgen zu machen, weil Tripp sie gebeten hatte da zu bleiben. Als Horatio sie begrüßte fiel ihm auf, dass wohl hinter dem von Tränen ruinierten, etwas übertriebenem Make-up und den langen, dunkelblonden, verwuschelten Haaren eine mit ca. 5´5´´ recht kleine, attraktive junge Frau stecken musste.

„Guten Tag Miss Carter, mein Name ist Lieutenant Horatio Caine vom Miami Dade CSI. Mein Kollege, Detective Tripp hier, hat mir erzählt, sie haben ihren Freund als vermisst gemeldet?"

Zitternd schüttelte sie junge Frau H´s Hand und sagte:

„Ja, das ist richtig, er ist gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen. Ich habe es in seinem Büro probiert. Er ist nicht rangegangen und das Handy war aus."

„Okay, hören sie zu….", Caine wurde durch das Klingeln seines Handys unterbrochen. „Entschuldigen sie mich!", er entfernte sich ein paar Schritte und nahm das Gespräch an.

„Horatio."

„Lieutenant Caine, hier ist Amanda aus dem Labor. Wir haben die Fingerabdrücke des Opfers zwar nicht bei AFIS gefunden, haben sie aber durch andere Datenbänke gejagt und bei der Arbeitnehmerdatenbank für Miami und Umgebung einen Treffer gelandet. Sein Name ist Collin Abrahams, er arbeitet bei einer Versicherung in Downtown Miami und ist nicht der Aigner der „Desire".

„Okay, Danke, gute Arbeit."

Er beendete das Gespräch und rief Tripp zu sich.

„Frank, kommst du mal bitte."

„Ja, was gibt´s?"

Er beugte sich zu dem Detective vor und fragte:

„Wie lautet der Name ihres Verlobten?"

„Collin Abraham."

„Okay, wir haben ihn. Er ist das Opfer. Ich muss sie mit ins Labor nehmen und sie dort verhören."

(X) 

Im Trockenraum des MDPD CSI sah es nach eher nach einem Zeltlager, als nach einem Kriminallabor aus, nachdem Tim die Bettwäsche und Tagesdecke von der Jacht zur genaueren Untersuchung aufgehängt hatte. Als er dann Proben von allen Flecken genommen hatte, wartete er auf das Ergebnis der DNA-Analyse. In der Zwischenzeit machte er sich daran die Fingerabdrücke von den Weingläsern und der Flasche die Calleigh auf dem Schiff sichergestellt hatte zu identifizieren. Er bestäubte nacheinander Glas und Flaschen, scannte die Abdrücke ein und suchte in allen Datenbanken nach einer Übereinstimmung. Als er seine Ergebnisse vorliegen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg um sie Horatio vorzutragen.

(XI) Collin Abraham 

„Miss Carter, es tut mir sehr Leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihr Verlobter heute Morgen tot auf dem Boot eines gewissen Glen Crab aufgefunden worden ist. Alle Spuren deuten auf einen Mord hin." Horatio saß der jungen Frau gegenüber in einem der Verhörräume und senkte mitfühlend den Blick, als Priscillas Gesichtsausdruck geschockt versteinerte.

„Mord, wer würde so etwas tun?", fragte sie vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Hatte Collin irgendwelche Feinde? Vielleicht einen Geschäftspartner, der ihn nicht mochte?", wollte Caine wissen.

„Nein, er ist… war ein guter Mensch, er hatte keine Feinde…"

Es klopfte an der Tür und Speed betrat den Raum.

„Horatio, kommst du mal bitte?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Natürlich. Miss Carter, sie entschuldigen mich bitte für einen Augenblick.", er verließ das Zimmer hinter dem Detective.

„Speed."

„Ich habe die Fingerabdrücke auf dem Weinservice, das Calleigh sichergestellt hat mit den Abdrücken aus den Datenbänken verglichen und zwei Treffer gefunden. Zum einen die Abdrücke des Opfers und zum anderen die Abdrücke eines gewissen Norman Sullivan, ebenfalls nicht bei AFIS, sondern wieder in der Arbeitnehmerdatenbank."

„Und das bedeutet für unseren Fall?", hakte H nach.

„Nun ja, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich auf den Bettlaken Spermaspuren von zwei Männern, d.h., von unserem Opfer und einem anderen, unbekannten Mann und keine weiblichen Körperflüssigkeiten, gefunden habe.", führte Speedle fort.

„Sieht das Ganze schon etwas anders aus. Wie steht es mit den Blutspuren von dem Rahmen und aus dem Bad?"

„Bis wir da die Ergebnisse haben, wird es noch ein bisschen dauern. Doch Daniela, die Haarexpertin, die Valera in ihrer Urlaubzeit vertritt, hat die Haare aus der Wunde schon einer ersten Untersuchung unterzogen und konnte definitiv sagen, dass sie von einem Mann stammen. Jetzt haben wir nur ein Problem:", er zeigte Horatio das Bild eines Mannes mit rotblonden, schulterlangen Haaren.

„Das ist Norman Sullivan."

Caine kommentierte das Bild mit einem lang gezogenen „Okay." Dann dachte er kurz nach und sagte:

„Schafft mir Sullivan hierher."

Ähm… das geht leider nicht.", sagte Tim zögerlich.

„Wieso?"

„Yelina hat herausgefunden, dass er im Moment in Europa auf Geschäftsreise ist."

„Speed, Europa ist ziemlich groß! Wo genau?"

„Von heute bis Dienstag in Frankreich, genauer Paris und von Dienstagabend bis Freitag in Deutschland, genauer in Berlin."

Horatio erschrak etwas, als seine Schwägerin plötzlich direkt hinter ihm auftauchte und die Daten aus ihrem Notizblock ablas.

„Ist es absehbar, dass er in die Staaten zurückkommt?"

„Seine Maschine landet am Samstagmorgen um 10:00 Uhr.", ergänzte Yelina.

Tim machte einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Mensch, wo sind die Leute mit den guten Connections zu den europäischen Konsulaten, wenn man sie braucht?"

Einen Moment war es still zwischen den Dreien, dann sagte Horatio:

„Gut, Speed, danke für die Information. Kann ich bitte den Ordner mit dem Bild von Sullivan haben? Ich muss es nachher noch mit dem Zeugen vorlegen."

Tim überreichte ihm die Akte und Horatio verschwand wieder im Verhörraum, um die Befragung seiner Zeugin zu Ende zu führen.

(XII) Norman Sullivan 

„Bitte entschuldigen sie die Unterbrechung, Miss Carter.", Horatio setzte sich wieder ihr gegenüber an den Tisch und legte ihr nun das Foto von Norman Sullivan vor.

„Haben sie diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen?"

Priscilla betrachtete das Bild, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

„Nein, wer ist das?"

„Wir wissen, dass dieser Mann gestern Abend mit ihrem Verlobten zusammen auf dem Boot gewesen ist. Sein Name ist Norman Sullivan. Hat Collin ihn ihnen gegenüber schon einmal erwähnt?"

„Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste…", sie schaute erneut und sagte dann sicher: „Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht."

„Okay.", sagte Caine. „Sagt ihnen der Name Glen Crab etwas?"

„Nein.", antwortete sie knapp.

„Gut. Wir wären dann vorerst fertig.", H beendete das Verhör und bat Tripp mit ihm zusammen vor die Tür zu kommen.

„Frank, wann können wir mit diesem Crab reden?"

Tripp senkte den Blick und murmelte:

„Vorerst gar nicht. Er ist auf Geschäftsreise."

Horatio zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Der auch?"

„Ja, wieso auch?", wollte Tripp wissen.

„Mr Sullivan ist gerade geschäftlich in Europa unterwegs und wo ist Crab?"

„Laut seinen Angestellten ist er bis Ende der Woche in Paris."

„Na, wenn das mal kein Zufall ist. Frank, finde heraus, wann und mit welchem Flieger er hierher zurück nach Miami kommt, vergleiche dann deine Ergebnisse mit denen von Yelina und halte mich auf dem Laufenden!"

„Okay, wir sehen uns später!"


	3. Von Blut, Haaren und anderen

a/n: Kapitel 3 ist etwas kürzer... aber wenn ihr fleißig Feedback gebt, kommt Kapitel vier um so schneller .fg viel spaß!

B Kapitel 3: Von Blut, Haaren und anderen Delikatessen /B (XIII) 

Am Nachmittag war Horatio auf dem Weg ins Labor zu Calleigh und Eric, die mit der Blutspurenanalyse beschäftigt waren.

„Hey, H!", grüßte Delko. „Wir haben jetzt den Weg herausgefunden, den der Täter zurückgelegt hat.", er deutete auf eine Tatortskizze und Calleigh fuhr fort, als H an den beleuchteten Tisch herangetreten war.

„Es sieht danach aus, als habe der Kampf hier begonnen.", sie deutete auf den vorderen Bereich des Schlafzimmers. „Dann gab es ein Handgemenge und schließlich hat unser Opfer den Täter gegen den Rahmen gestoßen.", nun zeigte sie auf die Wand gegenüber der Badezimmertür. Er ist hingefallen, hat sich aufgerafft und ist dann erneut auf Abraham losgegangen. Die Blutspritzer an den Wänden haben uns verraten, dass er unser Opfer geschubst hat, während dieser vermutlich versuchte seine Kleidung zu holen."

Delko wies auf ein Foto, welches in den Lichtkästen an der Wand hing und einen Sessel mit Kleidungsstücken zeigte, der etwa anderthalb Meter von Tisch auf dem die Leiche gefunden worden war stand.

Calleigh erklärte weiter:

„Durch ein- oder zweimaliges Stoßen ist Abraham dann auf den Tisch gefallen. Unser Täter ist beim Schubsen selber ebenfalls gefallen und hat einen kaum sichtbaren, blutigen Handabdruck neben, sowie einige Blutspritzer auf der Leiche hinterlassen, vermuten wir. Das Blut dieser Spuren ist bei Amanda im Labor."

„Sehr gut, wie ging es weiter?", erkundigte Horatio sich. Nun gab Eric die Antwort:

Er ist ins Bad gegangen, die Fußspuren werden aus dem Schlafzimmer dorthin immer schwächer, da die Menge, die zuerst an seine Schuhe gelangt ist nicht besonders groß war. Im Badezimmer hat er dann eine Weile gestanden, die hat diese Lache vor der Toilette gebildet.", wieder weiß er auf ein Bild im Lichtkasten.

„Dann hat er dieses Handtuch genommen.", nun deutete er auf ein in einem Beweismittelbehälter aufbewahrtes Handtuch. „Und hat sich die Wunde abgewischt Dabei sind Holzsplitter im Tuch hängen geblieben. Wir haben es in der Dusche gefunden, haben es allerdings noch nicht untersucht. Cal und ich sind aber sicher, dass sie vom Bilderrahmen stammen. Schließlich hat er das Boot verlassen. Davor ist er in die Lache vor der Toilette getreten und hat somit die Spuren hinterlassen."

Horatio blickte zufrieden auf die Beweise, die die Beiden in dieser kurzen Zeit bereits gesammelt hatten und sagte dann freundlich:

„Da hat uns der Täter ja eine Menge an Beweisen gelassen, gute Arbeit! Calleigh, was macht deine Anfrage bei den Krankenhäusern?"

„Das hat Speedle für mich übernommen."

„Okay, bis später, ihr zwei, haltet mich auf dem Laufenden."

Schon war er aus dem Labor verschwunden.

(XIV) Daniela Mulder 

Dies war der erste Punkt auf seiner Liste gewesen, die er sich im Kopf für den Verlauf des Nachmittags gemacht hatte und so betrat Horatio Caine wenige Augenblicke, nachdem er das eine Labor verlassen hatte ein anderes DNA/Fingerabdruck Labor. Er brauchte eine gewisse Zeit, bis er die kleine, zierliche Daniela hinter einem der großen Vergleichsmikroskope entdeckte, er ging zu ihr, stellte sich neben sie, doch sie war anscheinend vollkommen in ihre Arbeit vertieft.

„Miss Mulder.", sagte er leise um sie nicht zu erschrecken, sie reagierte nicht. „Daniela…" Die Laborassistentin gab einen lauten, sehr hohen, erschreckten Ton von sich und sprang förmlich von ihrem Stuhl auf, dann senkte sie peinlich berührt den Kopf und sagte schüchtern, mit hoher Stimme: „Oh, sie sind es Lieutenant…"

Caine schmunzelte ein wenig und sagte dann:

„Ja, haben sie jemanden anderes erwartet?"

„Ähm, nein.. nein.. habe ich nicht, tut mir sehr Leid…", sie rückte, immer noch etwas nervös ihre Brille zu Recht und nahm wieder auf dem Stuhl Platz, von dem sie eben mit Geschrei abgesprungen war.

„Daniela, ich wollte sie eigentlich nur fragen, ob sie mir schon etwas mehr über die Haare sagen könnten, die Mr Speedle ihnen vorhin vorbei gebracht hat. Sie sagten sie stammen von einem Mann, richtig?"

Die junge Frau, die Horatio die ganze Zeit während er gesprochen hatte mit offen stehendem Mund angestarrt hatte, schien aus ihren Gedanken wieder aufzuwachen und sagte:

„Ja, genau, die Haare, von Speedle.. ähm, ja hier habe ich es: Ein Teil von ihnen ist drüben im DNA Labor und den anderen habe hier behalten und ihn mir genauer angesehen. Wenn sie mal eben schauen möchten?", sie wies auf das zweite Okular des Gerätes. Horatio ging auf die andere Seite des Tisches und schaute hindurch.

„Wie sie sehen, Lieutenant, ist das Haar sehr dünn, spröde und stumpf. In einem schlechten Zustand. Entweder hatte der Träger in letzter Zeit viel Stress oder war sehr krank."

Caine lächelte freundlich über das Okular hinweg und sagte charmant: „Danke."

Daniela schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, sagte merkwürdig monoton:" Bitte Lieutenant…" und schaute ihm noch eine ganze Zeit hinterher, als er das Labor schon längst verlassen hatte.

(XV) 

Auf dem Flur kam ihm Tim entgegen.

„Hey, Speedle, wie weit bist du mit den Krankenhäusern?"

„Ich bin dran, mich hat aber gerade das Lab angepiepst, ich schätze sie haben die ersten Ergebnisse der Blutanalyse.", sagte der junge Mann im Vorübergehen.

„Okay, wir sehen uns später."

Nun zog Caine sein Handy aus der Tasche und rief bei Tripp an.

„Tripp", meldete der Detective sich.

„Frank, ich bin's, H, hast du schon herausbekommen, wann Crab ankommt?

Am anderen Ende der Leitung klapperte es.

„Ja, er landet um 12.30 Uhr mit einer Maschine aus Paris. Am Samstag. Ich habe mich mit Yelina kurzgeschlossen und wir werden beide am Samstag abgreifen."

„Danke Frank! Gute Arbeit!", er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Wir sehen uns Morgen, bis dann."

Es war nach 19.00 Uhr, deswegen beschloss er nun seine Leute in den Feierabend zu schicken und selber den Tag mit Büroarbeit ausklingen zu lassen.

Reviews:

CatFelidae: Hi  Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir auch weiterhin und Du freust Dich auf neue Kapitel ;) Danke für Dein Review!

frl-smilla: Danke fürs fleißige Schreiben  Meine Infos hole ich zum einen natürlich aus den drei CSI Shows, aus dem Internet und aus Büchern. Wenn Du möchtest durchforste ich mal meine Favoriten und stelle Dir eine Liste der Links zusammen. Und, mal abgesehen von dem peinlichen Rechtschreibfehler, ganz Recht, er ist nicht der Eigner… Lass Dich überraschen!


	4. Ein CSI im Striplokal

Kapitel 4: Ein CSI im Striplokal (XVI) 

Am nächsten Morgen war um neun Uhr ein Briefing des ganzen Teams angesetzt. Alexx, Eric, Tim, Calleigh und die zwei am Fall beteiligten Detectives hatten sich beim Chef im Büro versammelt und lauschten gespannt, was Horatio zu sagen hatte:

„Ladies and Gentlemen. Wir kommen bis Samstag mit unseren Verdächtigen nicht weiter. Aber vielleicht finden wir bis Samstag noch jemanden, den wir befragen können. Ich fange heute Vormittag mit Miss Lang und Mr Roche an, wenn unsere Vermutungen stimmen ist der Mann den sie gesehen hat tatsächlich Norman Sullivan. Wie weit seid ihr, Speed?"

„Ich habe in allen Krankenhäusern und Privatkliniken angerufen, es ist niemand mit einer solchen Kopfverletzung eingeliefert worden."

„Wie steht es mit Arztpraxen?"

„Bin ich dran!", bestätigte der junge Mann.

„Gut, Calleigh, was kannst du mir über das Blut sagen?"

„Also.", sie blätterte einen Augenblick in ihren Unterlagen. „Ja, hier habe ich es. Das gesamte Blut, was wir gefunden haben stammt von einer Person, einem Mann. Höchstwahrscheinlich unserem Täter. Dabei sah es nach mehr aus, als es letztendlich ist, es war zum Teil mit Wasser verdünnt. Alexx, wolltest du da eben noch was zu sagen?"

Der ME nickte ihr freundlich zu und richtete sich an das Team:

„Als ich mir die Spuren angesehen habe bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass der Täter zwar nicht lebensbedrohlich, aber dennoch so stark verletzt ist, dass er auf keinen Fall alleine Autofahren kann."

„Danke Alexx.", sagte Cal und führ selber fort:„Wir gehen also davon aus, dass er einen Komplizen, oder eine Komplizin gehabt haben muss. Alexx´s Theorie wird noch dadurch bestätigt, dass die Schritte, die der Täter aus dem Badezimmer in Richtung Fahrzeug unterschiedlich lang und nicht immer gerade sind. Dies deutet, wie sie mir erklärt hat, auf eine Gehirnerschütterung oder ähnliches hin. Er war etwas orientierungslos und war außerdem damit beschäftigt die Blutung auf seinem Kopf zu stillen."

„Sehr gut!", lobte Caine sie. „Eric, was gibt es zum Tathergang zu sagen?"

Delko schreckte etwas aus Gedanken hoch:

„Jaha, was gibt es zu sagen. Achja: Unser Verdächtiger hat sich anscheinend mit diesem Sullivan auf dem Boot getroffen und mit ihm einen schönen Abend verbracht. Nachts ist der Täter gegen halb fünf Uhr morgens auf das Schiff gekommen und hat ihn im Flur vor dem Schlafzimmer aufgetroffen. Danach gab es dieses Handgemenge bei dem der Täter selber gegen den Rahmen gestoßen wurde. Schließlich hat er Abraham auf den Tisch gestoßen, hat seine Wunde im Bad gereinigt und ist geflohen."

„Irgendwelche Einbruchspuren?", hakte Caine nach.

„Ja, die Tür ist eingetreten worden. Ich habe einen Schuhabdruck sichern können und werde ihn gleich mit den Abdrücken aus dem Schiff vergleichen."

„Fingerabdrücke?"

„Nein."

„Okay, Leute. Gute Arbeit von allen von euch. Frank, wenn du mir bitte unsere Zeuge Lang und Roche für 11.00 Uhr bestellst."

„Wird sofort erledigt."

(**XVII) John Hagen**

Wie bereits vom Team erwartet identifizierte Joana Lang den rothaarigen Norman Sullivan als den Mann, den sie auf dem Boot gesehen hatte. Doch nun sah es so aus, als würde der Fall bis Samstag erst einmal still stehen, sollte Speedle nicht bei den Anfragen bei den Ärzten weiterkommen. Eric hatte mittlerweile den Schuhabdruck von der Tür mit denen aus dem Schiff vergleichen, es war das gleiche Paar, und aus den Datenbanken erfahren, dass es sich um ein Paar Turnschuhe handelte, die man fast überall bekommen konnte. Diese Spur führte also auch vorerst ins Nichts.

Als Horatio gerade im Pausenraum stand, klingelte sein Handy.

„Horatio."

„Hey, Horatio, hier ist Hagen! Wir brauchen euch bei einem Fall Downtown. In einem, ähm Tanzlokal hat man eine der Tänzerinnen tot aufgefunden."

Caine rieb sich mit einer Hand in den Augenwinkeln und seufzte.

„John, kann das warten? Wir haben im Moment zu wenige Leute zur Verfügung. Ich schicke so bald wie möglich jemanden vorbei."

„Ich hab Zeit.", unterbrach ihn eine Stimme von hinten.

„Einen Moment mal bitte.", unterbracht H und drehte sich um und staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, wer breit grinsend in der Tür zum Pausenraum stand.

„Stephanie."

Sie legte freundlich den Kopf schief und sagte:

„Na, Überraschung gelungen?"

Er stand mit offen stehendem Mund da und sagte langsam zu Hagen am anderen Ende der Leitung:

„John, ich rufe dich gleich zurück.", dann legte er auf. „Hey. Ja, Überraschung gelungen."

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Sie war etwas blasser als sonst, dies lag aber wahrscheinlich eher daran, dass sie die letzten Monate nicht unter der Sonne Floridas verbracht hatte. Sonst war sie äußerlich wieder ganz die Alte. Sportlich elegant im dunkelblauen Nadelstreifenanzug, darunter ein schwarzes Tank-Top.

„Toll siehst du aus.", sagte er schließlich lächelnd.

„Danke.", sie lächelte zurück. Dann entstand eine kleine Pause. „War das John Hagen?"

„Was? Ähm, ja.. das war John. Wir haben nen Fall Downtown in einer Bar…"

„Hey, super, dann kann ich ja sofort anfangen!"

„Du?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ja, ich. Wer sonst? Denkst du ich bin nur zum Zugucken hier?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Bist du denn wieder ganz fit?", Horatio musterte ihr Bein, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen.

„Auf dem besten Wege, würde ich sagen. Wen soll ich mitnehmen?"

„Jemanden der Zeit hat. Frag Speed."

„Okay, ich rufe Hagen dann gleich zurück, schnappe mir Tim und fahr los. Wir beide, ähm reden später?"

„Ja, wir… reden später."

Stephanie dreht sich um und verließ den Raum. Wenige Augenblicke später rief H ihr hinterher:

„Anie!"

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schaute zu ihm zurück.

„Ja, was ist?"

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist."

Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Finde ich auch. Ich habe euch hier ganz schön vermisst."

Caine grinste und sagte dann:

„Pass auf dich auf."

„Du auch.", sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand dann endgültig in den Gängen des Labors.

(XVIII) 

„Hey, John, ich bin's!"

„Anie? Hey! Von wo rufst du denn jetzt an?", fragte der Detective, als es die Stimme seiner langjährigen Bekannten hörte.

„Ich bin gar nicht so weit weg, wie du vielleicht denken magst. Im Crime-Lab. Wir zwei Hübschen werden denn Bar-Fall zusammen bearbeiten.", sagte grinsend, während sie die Treppe zu ihrem Büro hinauf ging.

„Wir zwei?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja."

„Seit wann bist du denn schon wieder da?"

„Seit vorgestern bin ich wieder im Lande und seit ner Stunde im Büro, wobei mir auffällt, dass ich bis auf Horatio und ein paar Laboranten noch niemanden gesehen habe. Naja, ist ja auch egal. Ich schnappe mir gleich Speedle oder so und komme zu dir. Schieß los, wo soll ich hinkommen?"

Während Hagen sie einwies, packte Anie in ihrem Büro ihren Beweismittelkoffer. Dann piepste sie Speedle an und machte sich auf den Weg in den „Passion Club", einem der angesagtesten Tanzlokale der Stadt.

(XIX) Melissa Reuben 

Vorm Club angekommen, stellte sie ihren Wagen hinter einem Streifenwagen ab, passierte zum ersten Mal seit fast vier Monaten wieder das „Crime Scene- Do not cross"- Tape und begrüßte John am Eingang des Ladens.

„Hey."

„Hey, schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist.", sagte er freundlich und begleitete sie den Notizblock gezückt ins Innere.

„Danke, Zusammenarbeit, wie in alten Zeiten, hum?"

„Wie in alten Zeiten.", wiederholte Hagen.

Stephanie zog sich ein paar Latexhandschuhe an und erkundigte sich: „Haben wir schon die Identität?"

John reichte ihr einen Ausweis.

„Melissa Reuben, 21 Jahre alt...", las sie vor. „Eine Tänzerin?"

„Ja, ihre ähm... Kolleginnen haben sie gefunden.", antwortete er und hielt ihr die Tür zur Garderobe auf.

„Wann war das?", sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Es ist kurz nach zwölf. Eine ungewöhnliche Zeit für diese Berufssparte ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen."

„Sie haben sich heute um 11.00 Uhr alle zu Proben getroffen."

Sie schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Zu Proben?"

„Zu Proben.", sagte John und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht warum."

„Naja, das überprüfen wir besser noch einmal."

Sie waren nun in der Garderobe, einem langen, schmalen Raum angelangt. An der linken Wand waren ca. 20 Spinde aufgestellt, die rechte Wand zierten ungefähr halb so viele beleuchtete Schminkspiegel mit jeweils zwei barhockerartigen Stühlen davor. Ganz hinten, auf dem letzten Stuhl „saß" eine junge Frau. Ihr Kopf lag auf der Konsole vor dem Spiegel und hatte beim Aufprall einige der Schminkutensilien zu Boden geworfen. Die Arme des Opfers hingen zu beiden Seiten des Körpers hinab. Der Anblick erinnerte eher an eine lustlose Schülerin, die in der Schule während des Unterrichtes eingeschlafen war, als an eine Tote. Stephanie trat an sie heran um sich einen ersten Überblick zu verschaffen.

„Nichts deutet auf einen Kampf hin.", sagte sie zu dem sie begleitenden Detective, während sie mit ihrer Taschenlampe die Umgebung ableuchtete.

„Hier liegt eine Packung Kopfschmerztabletten.", Anie beleuchtete eine Verpackung, die auf der Konsole neben dem Kopf des Opfers lag. „Sie scheint neu zu sein." Langsam ging sie auf die andere Seite, wobei sie den Barhocker genauer betrachtete.

„Halt, was ist das?" Die Ermittlerin richtete ihre Taschenlampe auf die linke Armbeuge des Opfers und hockte sich hin.

Hagen kam zu ihr und schaute nach. „Hast du was gefunden?"

„Sieh doch mal genau hin.", Anie nahm den Arm der Toten vorsichtig und dreht die Innenseite ihn Johns Richtung.

„Ist das ein Einstich von einer Nadel?"

„Sieht ganz danach aus. Es muss eine relativ dicke Nadel gewesen sein."

„Denkst du an eine Überdosis?", erkundigte sich der Detective.

Stephanie begutachtete erneut die linke und auch zur Sicherheit die rechte Armbeuge des Opfers. „Hmm, sie hat keinen Schaum am Mund uns ihre Arme sehen nicht danach aus, als hätte sie schon einmal vorher gespritzt. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass die Todesursache eine Überdosis Drogen ist. Vielleicht ein Medikament.", sie suchte erneut nach einem Präparat zwischen der Schminke, fand jedoch nichts. „Wir werden abwarten müssen, was Alexx sagt. Ich würde gleich gerne mit den Leuten sprechen die sie gefunden haben."

„Okay, ich werde die Personen ausfindig machen und dir bescheid sagen."

„Danke."

„Kein Problem."

Während der Polizist den Raum verließ, betraten Speedle und Alexx den Raum und blieben beide erst einmal überrascht stehen.

(XX) 

„Hey, ihr zwei!"

„Tyler hat sich also nicht verguckt!", sagte Tim und streckte Anie seine Hand entgegen, nachdem er sich auch Handschuhe angezogen hatte.

„Ob er sich verguckt hat weiß ich nicht… geirrt hat er sich auf ke9nen Fall. Na, alles klar bei euch?", erkundigte sich der Lieutenant, seinen Händedruck freundlich erwidernd.

Nachdem sowohl der CSI als auch Alexx dies bejaht hatten, machte diese sich ans Werk.

„Ich habe in der linken Armbeuge eine Einstichstelle gefunden, Alexx.", sagte Anie und beleuchtete den Arm des Opfers. „Da ich keine äußeren Verletzungen oder Würgemale gesehen habe, habe ich angenommen, dass sie etwas mit dem Tod zu tun hat."

Der ME betrachtete beide Armbeugen des Opfers.

„Du könntest Recht haben, Anie. Die Tox wird es uns verraten."

„Gut. Ich lass euch zwei jetzt allein und werde mich um die Zeugen kümmern. Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden.", Bremer verließ den Raum.

(XXI) Jack Hanover 

Als Stephanie die Garderobe verlassen hatte, kam ein Officer auf sie zu.

„Ma´am?"

„Lieutenant.", korrigierte sie. „Sie wollen mich doch nicht älter machen, als ich es bin, oder?", sie schickte dem jungen Mann einen freundlichen, aber dennoch ausdrucksvollen Blick. Nervös antwortete er:

„Nein Ma´am.. ähm Lieutenant! Natürlich nicht Lieutenant!"

Anie lächelte höflich und fragte dann:

„Was gibt es denn?"

„Detective Hagen lässt ihnen ausrichten, dass er im Büro des Besitzers im zweiten Stock mit den Zeugen auf sie wartet.

„Sehr gut. Zeigen sie mir bitte wo das ist?"

„Aber natürlich, M… Lieutenant…"

Mit den Augen rollend folgte Stephanie dem Polizisten in den zweiten Stock.

Im Treppenhaus warf sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Auf der Straße hatte sie in der Zwischenzeit ein Rudel von Reportern zusammengeschart und drängte sich dicht hinter der Absperrung um irgendeine Art von Informationen zu erlangen.

„Hey Hanover.", sagte sie zu dem sie begleitenden Officer. „Was machen die Haie denn da draußen? Haben wir etwa einen dicken Fisch im Netz?"

Der Polizist schaute sie fragend an.

„Wie bitte, Lieutenant?"

Schmunzelnd fragte sie:

„Frisch von der Polizeischule, richtig?"

Beschämt schaute der Mann auf seine Schuhe.

„Richtig, es ist meine erste Woche."

„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht. Wir nennen die Reporter Haie. Keine Sorge, das lernen sie auch noch alles. Also, was machen die hier? Haben wir einen Prominenten der in die Sache involviert ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Lieutenant."

„Jetzt hören sie doch mit diesem ewigen „Lieutenant" auf. Ich habe auch einen Namen."

„Ja, Misses Bremer."

„Ich geb´s auf!"

Sie waren am Ende der Treppe angekommen und der Officer hielt ihr die Tür auf.

„Danke. Jetzt finde ich es allein."

„Okay. Lieu… Ma.."

„Ist schon gut.", sie grinste und wandte sich um zum Gehen. Als sie etwa 8 Meter gegangen war drehte sie sich noch einmal um und rief:

„Ach, Officer!"

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Ja?"

„Wenn sie Startschwierigkeiten haben, wenden sie sich an mich!"

Strahlend antwortete der junge Mann:

„Danke…"

„…Stephanie.", komplettierte sie und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu John in das Büro.


	5. Komm ich jetzt ins Fernsehen?

Kapitel 5: Komm ich jetzt ins Fernsehen? (XXII) 

Sie betrat den Vorraum des Büros und wurde sofort von John in Empfang genommen.

„Anie, das sind alle Personen, die das Opfer gefunden haben.", er zeigte auf die vier Frauen, die in einer Ecke des Raumes standen „Der Mann da hinten, der in dem silberfarbenen Anzug, ist der Besitzer Kevin Lesterfield."

„Sehr gut, sind das alle?", wollte die Ermittlerin wissen.

„Ja und ich habe auch schon ihre Aussagen aufgenommen.", sagte Hagen so, als würde noch etwas folgen. Anie drehte ihre Hände und sagte:

„Und, kommt da noch was?"

„Wir haben ein Problem."

Sie schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Was für eines?"

Der Detective blickte sich um und sagte:

„Es sieht so aus, als sei ein Prominenter in die Sache verwickelt."

Etwas genervt sagte Stephanie:

„John Hagen! Lässt du dir heute alles aus der Nase ziehen?"

„Nein, also eine der Tänzerinnen sagt, sie habe unser Opfer gestern mehrfach mit Enrico Gonzales gesehen, sowohl vor, als auch nach ihrem letzten Auftritt."

Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an.

„DER Enrico Gonzales!"

John nickte.

„Der Tänzer mit den über 200 Tanzschulen im ganzen Land.", fügte er hinzu.

Anie grinste breit.

„Laut der Cosmopolitan der Mann mit dem knackigsten Hintern Amerikas, Mann des Jahres und, wie der Enquirer berichtet, frisch von dieser Hupfdole getrennt. Du weißt schon die Blonde von den Spice Babes."

Hagen klappte der Kiefer herunter.

„Du liest diese Klatschblätter? Das hätte ich dir ja gar nicht zugetraut."

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Eigentlich lese ich so was auch nicht. Nur wenn ich fliege oder beim Arzt bin. Und da war ich in den letzten Tagen und Monaten ja oft genug. Also, wo liegt jetzt das Problem?"

„Hast du schon vergessen? Dieser Gonzales war im letzten Jahr doch schonmal in einen Skandal verwickelt. Damals ist ebenfalls eine junge Frau aus seinem Umfeld tot aufgefunden worden. Als der Fall vor Gericht kommen sollte, haben seine Anwälte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt und tatsächlich haben sie es geschafft auf mysteriöse Weise das Gericht dazu zu bewegen die Anklage wegen fehlerhafter Beweisführung fallen zu lassen."

Nun schaute Stephanie viel sagend zu ihm hoch:

„So, wer von uns beiden ist hier die Klatschbase?"

John versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen:

„Ich bitte dich Anie! Der Fall ging wochenlang durch die Medien!"

„Na gut, dass lasse ich gelten.", sie strich sich seufzend über den Kopf und fragte:

„Das wird was Großes, oder?"

Er nickte verzweifelt und sagte:

„Sieht so aus."

„Erzähl mir was du schon weist."

Er fasste die Aussagen der Zeuginnen zusammen:

„Gestern war ein ganz normaler Dienstag für die Angestellten. Es war viel los, trotz der laufenden Arbeitwoche. Um kurz vor zwei hat unser Opfer das letzte Mal getanzt, dann ist sie in die Kabine gegangen. Um ca. halb drei wurde sie dort von der jungen Dame im blauen Lack-Mini, sie heißt Judy Stanford, mit Gonzales gesehen. Als alle diensthabenden Mädels nach ihren letzten Auftritten um ca. drei Uhr in die Garderobe kamen war weder Melissa, noch Enrico da. Der Besitzer hat um halb vier, seiner eigenen Aussage nach ziemlich betrunken, abgeschlossen, ohne in die Räumlichkeiten zu sehen."

„Das heißt Reuben wurde das letzte Mal um halb drei lebend gesehen.", fragte Anie nach.

„Richtig."

„Moment. Laut den vier Mädels hier, aber das waren doch bestimmt nicht die einzigen, die gestern gearbeitet haben, oder?"

John blickte in seine Notizen.

„Nein, insgesamt waren es neun. Die anderen waren aber schon vor zwei Uhr weg."

„Okay, gut, dann haben wir das geklärt. Ich rede kurz mit dem Besitzer. Die Mädels kannst du erstmal abrufbereit nach hause schicken, wenn du sichergestellt hast, dass sie jederzeit für uns erreichbar sind."

„Mach ich."

Sie nickte ihm zu und ging dann zu Kevin Lesterfield um ihm ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

(XXII) Kevin Lesterfield 

„Mr Lesterfield. Ich bin Lieutenant Bremer vom CSI und hätte nur einige schnelle Fragen an sie."

Er schüttelte ihre Hand und antwortete mit seiner merkwürdig quietschigen Stimme:

„Ja, natürlich Lieutenant. Wie immer ich ihnen helfen kann.", dabei blieben seine Augen in Stephanies Ausschnitt hängen. Sie versetzte ihn durch einen aufgesetzten Seufzer zurück in die Realität.

„Also, sie waren der letzte der gestern das Lokal verlassen hat?"

„Richtig."

„Haben sie sich nicht vergewissert, ob noch jemand im Geschäft ist?", fragte sie weiter.

„Hören sie Miss. Ich habe ihrem Kollegen doch schon gesagt, dass ich gestern betrunken gewesen bin als ich meinen Laden verlassen habe. Ich habe nur die Klos und die Bar selber kontrolliert."

„Also nicht. Ähm, wie viele Schlüssel gibt es?"

„Vier. Ich habe zwei, einen zu Hause und einen im Banksafe, ein weiterer ist beim Hausmeister dieses Gebäudes und ein vierter ist beim Chef-Barkeeper."

„Gut. Ich werde alle Schlüssel zu Überprüfung brauchen."

„Ich werde alles arrangieren."

„Prima. Das war es erstmal von meiner Seite. Wenn sie die Sache mit den Schlüsseln bitte sobald wie möglich regeln würden, wäre ich ihnen dankbar. Rufen sie mich bitte an, ich werde dann einen Beamten vorbeischicken, der die Schlüssel abholt.", sie reichte ihm ihre Visitenkarte. Als sie sich gerade verabschieden wollte, schien bei Lesterfield der Groschen gefallen zu sein.

„Aber wie komme ich denn dann in mein Geschäft?"

„Nunja, das werden sie zunächst nicht müssen.", antwortete Bremer gelassen.

„Wie?", fragte er fassungslos.

„Entschuldigen sie Mr Lesterfield, aber dies ist ein Tatort. Die Untersuchungen werden noch eine Weile dauern. Vor nächster Woche Montag werden sie nicht wieder öffnen können."

„Was? Ich habe den heißesten Club der Stadt und das soll auch eine Weile so bleiben! Wenn ich am Wochenende nicht öffnen kann, bin ich ruiniert!"

„Tja, das kann ich auch nicht ändern. Je eher ich die Schlüssel bekomme, desto früher werden wir fertig. Also ich warte auf ihren Anruf.", mit diesem Worten verabschiedete sie sich von dem Besitzer und machte sich mit John auf den Weg nach unten.

(XXIII) 

„Kannst du für mich herausfinden ob Gonzales noch in der Stadt ist? Ich werde mit ihm reden müssen.", fragte sie während sie die Treppen hinabsteigen.

„Natürlich.", antwortete John.

„Gut, sag mir sobald du mehr weißt bescheid, damit wir in vorsichtshalber schon einmal verhören können. Sicher ist sicher und fordere bitte die Akten des vorherigen Falles an. Wo soll der erste Mord passiert sein?", erkundigte Anie sich, als sie gerade durch eine elegante Milchglastür zurück in den Club kamen.

„Ich glaube es war New York."

„Mhm, okay. Wir sehen uns später?"

„Ja, wir sehen uns!", sagte John und ging aus dem Lokal. Draußen begann die Reportermenge wild zu schreien. Anie ging kopfschüttelnd zurück in die Garderobe, wo sie jetzt nur noch Speed vorfand.

„Ist Alexx schon los?", fragte sie.

„Ja, vor fünf Minuten. Sie lässt dich bitten nachher in die Gerichtsmedizin zu kommen.", antwortete Speedle, der dabei war Fotos vom Tatort zu machen.

„Hat sie was gefunden?"

„Nein, das ist es ja und ich habe hier auch nichts Brauchbares."

„Hast du schon in ihren Spind geguckt?"

„Nein, ich habe gerade einen Polizisten gebeten in aufzumachen."

In dem Moment betrat ein Officer mir einer kleineren hydraulischen Zange den Raum, grüßte freundlich und öffnete den Schrank innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden.

„Dankesehr!", sagte Anie und blickte in den Schrank.

Es war nicht viel drin, außer Make-up, ihre „Kostüme" und ein paar persönliche Gegenstände, wie Fotos, ein Schlüsselbund und ein CD Player. Es waren die Fotos, die ihr Interesse erweckten.

Eines zeigte das Opfer auf dem Schoß von Enrico Gonzales während eines Tanzes. Das andere zeigte sie und ihn ebenfalls in einer eindeutigen Position. Stephanie fotografierte den Spind ausgiebig und packte dann die persönlichen Gegenstände und Fotos ein. Als sie damit fertig war sagte sie zu Speed:

„So, ich wäre soweit."

Er antwortete:

„Ich bin hier noch nicht ganz fertig, fahr du ruhig schon vor."

„Okay.", während sie ihren Beweismittelkoffer fertig packte, warnte sie Speedle vor den Reportern:

„Nimm dich in Acht. Draußen ist alles voller Haie."

„Also stimmt das was gesagt wird? Ein Promi ist verwickelt?", erkundigte sich Speedle, während er den Hocker auf dem das Opfer gesessen hatte mit Fingerabdruckpulver einstäubte.

„Richtig, wie schnell sich so was rumspricht.", antwortete Anie. „Enrico Gonzales."

„Der Tänzer, den sie schonmal wegen Mordes am Wickel hatten?", wollte Tim wissen.

„Genau der, also nimm dich in Acht. Da kommt was Großes auf uns zu."

„Danke für die Vorwarnung und bis später.", verabschiedete er sich.

„Ja, bis später.", Anie nahm ihren Koffer, setzte ihre Sonnenbrille auf und verließ das Lokal zusammen mit zwei Polizisten, die sie zu ihrem Wagen begleiteten.

Kaum war sie in der Tür erscheinen ging ein unglaubliches Blitzlichtgewitter über ihr nieder.

„Lieutenant Bremer! Stimmt es, dass Enrico Gonzales in den Fall verwickelt ist?"

„Lieutenant. Was hat es mit der Tänzerin auf sich?"

„Stimmt es das Drogen im Spiel waren?"

„Lieutenant! Ein Statement!"

„Lieutenant!"

Die Officers bahnten ihr den Weg durch die Menge und sie stieg von den Lichtblitzen geblendet in ihren Wagen.

(XXIV) Dennis Petersen 

Auch am Department war die Lage nicht besser. Eine Schar von Reportern und Kameraleuten drängte sich vor dem Eingang und bombardierte Stephanie ebenso erfolglos mit Fragen, wie es schon die Kollegen am „Passion Club" getan hatten.

Nachdem sie sich ins Foyer vorgekämpft hatte, ging sie kurz in den Pausenraum, wo sich das Team zu einer verspäteten Mittagspause zusammen gefunden hatte.

„Hey Leute!", sagte sie zu Horatio, Calleigh und Eric, die am Tisch saßen und zusammen Sandwiches aßen. „Na? Schmeckt´s?"

Sie begrüßte Eric und Calleigh, die beide ebenfalls von ihrer Ankunft überrascht waren. Delko zog ihr den Stuhl zwischen sich und Horatio nach hinten und sagte:

„Setz dich doch mal 5 Minuten und erzähl, wie es war!", sie schaute kurz auf die Uhr und stimmte dann zu.

„Okay, aber nur fünf Minuten.", sie drehte sich den Stuhl um und setzte sich falsch herum drauf.

„Super!", sagte Calleigh. „Sandwich?", sie schob Stephanie eine Lunchbox herüber.

„Nein, danke. Ich hab schon gegessen."

„Wann das denn?", fragte Cal und zog die Box zu sich zurück.

„Nunja, ich wurde vorhin als ich vom Tatort kam von einer Horde Journalisten verfolgt und bin deswegen erstmal bei Starbucks abgetaucht…"

„Journalisten?", klinkte sich Horatio ein.

„Ja, der Tanzlokalfall hätte dir viel Freude bereitet. Wir haben einen Prominenten, der in die Sache verstrickt ist."

„Machs nicht so spannend!", Klatsch war Calleighs Fachgebiet. Dementsprechend hellhörig war sie geworden.

Anie grinste sie breit an und sagte dann mit einem feurigen Unterton in der Stimme langsam:

„Enrico Gonzales…"

„Nein!", ihre Kollegin ließ die Hände auf die Tischplatte fallen und fragte:„Enrico „Ich stecke meinen süßen, kleinen Hintern gerne in sündhaft enge Jeans" Gonzales?"

„Genau der."

„Wow! Ist ja Wahnsinn. Also, wenn du Hilfe bei einem Verhör oder so brauchst… ich springe gerne ein.", Cal grinste breit, doch Stephanie erwiderte.

„Nichts da! Das ist mein Fall.", dann zwinkerte sie Calleigh zu und sagte „Wo wir gerade bei Wahnsinn sind, die Haie wussten schon vor mir bescheid. Es waren bestimmt dreißig Leute vor dem Lokal und noch mal zehn hier vorm Department. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich heute schon überall im Fernsehen zu sehen war. Meine Eltern bekommen jetzt bestimmt wieder Anrufe von irgendwelchen Bekannten, die sagen, dass sie mich gesehen haben."

Derweil war Eric aufgestanden und hatte den Fernseher eingeschaltet. Auf manchen Newskanälen waren es nur Spruchbänder, auf anderen war das es das Thema Nummer eins. Er blieb bei einem Sender stehen auf dem gerade ein Reporter live die Geschehnisse der Stunde zusammenfasste.

„Hi! Ich bin Dennis Petersen und berichte live für MDC TV über die aktuellen Begebenheiten im Mordfall der jungen Tänzerin Melissa Reuben. Zur Stunde folgt die Polizei der Spur des Tänzers Enrico Gonzales der wie schon 2001 in New York in diesen Fall verwickelt zu sein scheint. Vor ca. einer Stunde hat die leitende Ermittlungsbeamtin, Lt. Stephanie Bremer, die gerade aus einer dreimonatigen Pause in den Dienst beim CSI zurückgekehrt ist, das Lokal verlassen.", das Bild wechselte zu einer Nahaufnahme Stephanies während sie das Lokal verließ, als er weiter sprach tauchte Petersen in einem kleineren Fenster am Bildschirmrand auf.

„Im Gepäck: Erste Spuren, die auf die Identität des Täters führen werden. Wo wird wieder bei Gonzales wären.", ein Bild des attraktiven Tänzers wurde im kleinen Kästchen eingeblendet, nachdem Anie im Fernsehen in ihren Wagen eingestiegen war erschien der Reporter wieder auf dem Hauptschirm.

„Melissa wurde von einigen Zeugen zuletzt mit Gonzales gesehen, als sie gegen viertel vor drei den Club verließen. Nun stellt sich die Frage, ob Enrico Gonzales in den Mord an der jungen Frau verwickelt ist, deren Leiche heute Vormittag von einigen Angestellten in der Garderobe des „Passion Club" gefunden worden ist und wenn ja, ob es diesmal zu einer Verurteilung kommt. Ferner drängt sich die Überlegung auf, warum nicht der Leiter des CSI-Teams, der stadtbekannte Spurenexperte Horatio Caine", anstelle von Gonzales Gesicht tauchte ein Bild Horatios im Kästchen auf. „Dieser brillante, unfehlbare Ermittler, der Miami schon unendliche Male vor den Klauen der Kriminalität bewahrt und somit die Straßen sicherer gemacht hat, selber die Ermittlungen leitet.

Fragen über Fragen, liebe Zuschauerinnen und Zuschauer, doch hier bekommen sie die Antworten. Frisch. Kompakt. Sachlich. Nur bei Miami Dade County TV. Das war Dennis Petersen live vor dem Miami Dade Crime Lab in dem diese Antworten entstehen. Antworten für Sie. Antworten für uns. Antworten für die Familie des Mädchen, welches in dieser Nacht sterben musste. Und jetzt geht es weiter mit dem Sport.

(XXV) 

„Scheiße!", Stephanie sprang auf und verzog dann schmerzgeplagt das Gesicht. „Autsch, das war zu schnell." Horatio eilte ihr stützend zur Seite, während sie sich das linke Knie rieb und fragte besorgt:

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie schaute ihn ernst an.

„Nein. Das MDPD hat ein riesiges Leck.", dann löste sie sich aus seinen Griff und klappte ihr Handy auf. Per Schnellwahltaste erreichte sie John Hagen.

„John, ich bin es…. Ja, ich habe den Bericht gesehen… Wo hat er die Informationen her? … Ich bitte dich es muss einer deiner Leute sein!", sie verließ den Pausenraum und ging um die Ecke auf den Flur. Unbemerkt folgte Horatio ihr. „Seid ihr wenigstens an Gonzales dran? ... Ja, wie nicht auffindbar? Er ist auffindbar und wenn ihr das ganze Land auseinander nehmen müsst, ich will diesen Typen in einem Verhör haben! Er ist unser Hauptverdächtiger und es besteht eindeutig Fluchtgefahr. Wenn er erst einmal über die Grenze ist, dann können wir die Angelegenheit vergessen. … ja, ich weiß, dass wir noch keine Beweise gegen ihn haben, aber in diesem Fall reicht die Beweislast für einen Durchsuchungsbefehl aus. Und besorg mir a.s.a.p. die Akten von dem Fall vor drei Jahren. Ich möchte mit den Ermittlern aus New York sprechen … Speedle ist auch wieder da ja… er wertet die Beweise aus. Hör zu, ich gehe jetzt zur Autopsie und schaue was Alexx für mich hat. In der Zwischenzeit besorgst du mir diesen Tänzer, haben wir uns verstanden? Sobald ihr etwas habt, piepst ihr mich an … und noch etwas. Der Reporter meint es gäbe Zeugen, die ihn um viertel vor drei gesehen haben, als er mit dem Opfer die Bar verlassen hat. Überprüf das bitte, wir haben keinerlei Zeugenaussagen die dies bestätigen...Bye."

Sie legte auf, drehte sich um und stieß beinahe mit dem hinter ihr stehenden Horatio zusammen, auch dort gestanden hatte, während sie telefonierte.

„Was war das eben?", fragte er und schaute sie mit den Händen auf den Hüften und schief gelegtem Kopf durchdringend an.

„Ein Telefonat?", antwortete sie mit hochgezogener Braue.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich meine das davor."

„Den Bericht?"

„Nein. Ich meinte diese komische Szene, als du aufgesprungen bist. Stephanie, ich dachte du seiest gesund!"

„Habe ich das je behauptet?", fragte sie leise, als zwei Mitarbeiter an ihnen vorbei gingen und merkwürdig guckten.

„Nein!", er fiel ebenfalls in einen lauten Flüsterton „Nein, aber ich gehe doch davon aus, dass es dir gut geht, wenn du hier wieder anfängst."

„Horatio, mir geht es gut!", sagte sie empört.

„Ach ja? Und was war das dann eben?"

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht kerngesund, aber dennoch komplett arbeitsfähig!"

Eine Weile lang schauten sie sich schweigend in die Augen, dann sagte er mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton:

„Das glaube ich nicht."

Sie nickte.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun? Mir unbezahlten Extraurlaub geben, damit ich mich auskurieren kann? Oder zu Mr Cook gehen und Beschwerde einlegen? Oder mich vielleicht gleich vom Dienst suspendieren?"

H schaute sie ernst an und antwortete leise.

„Ich möchte dich einfach nur bitten einen Gang zurück zu schalten … doch wenn du so weiter machst wie jetzt, bleibt mir keine andere Wahl."

Sie atmete laut aus und versuchte an ihm vorbei zu gehen, doch er stellte sich ihr in den Weg und hielt sie an den Oberarmen leicht fest.

„Stephanie, bitte! Hör damit auf. Versteh doch, dass ich mir nur Sorgen um dich mache."

Sie mied seinen Blick, schaute zu Boden.

„Dann versteh du bitte eines: Mein Leben ist in den letzten fünf Monaten total aus dem Ruder geraten und da bist du nicht ganz unwesentlich dran schuld. Ich will einfach nur die letzten Monate hinter mir lassen und da weiter machen, wo für mich im Frühjahr mein Leben aufgehört hat. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht rückgängig machen kann, aber das Einzige was ich will ist diesen ganzen Scheiß zu vergessen und mit meinem Leben vorankommen. Du weißt, dass ich nicht zurückschalten will, es nicht kann und es nicht tun werde. Ich werde heute an meinem letzten richtigen Arbeitstag anknüpfen und so weitermachen wie bisher. Solltest du dich also tatsächlich dazu entschließen mich in irgendeiner Weise vom Dienst zu entfernen oder entfernen zu lassen, dann weiß ich, dass du mich nicht verstanden hast und würde dich bitten mir es persönlich zu sagen. Vielen Dank."

Sie ließ ihn allein im Flur stehen.


	6. Cocktail, Messer, Stromausfall

Kapitel 6: Cocktail, Messer, Stromausfall (XXVI) Dr. Guillermo Santoyo

„So sieht man sich wieder Dr. Santoyo.", er stand zusammen mit Tripp in dem kleinen Büro des trotz entzogener Lizenz praktizierenden Arztes und schaute sich um.

„Warum kommen sie zu mir Lieutenant Caine? Ich habe mir nichts zu schulden kommen lassen.", der Doktor rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen. Was mich interessieren würde: Haben sie in den letzten zwei Tagen einen Patienten gehabt, der von einer oder mehreren Personen mit einer stark blutenden Kopfverletzung eingeliefert worden ist?"

Santoyo blickte zwischen Frank und Horatio hin und her bis er dann sagte:

„Heute Früh habe ich einen Patienten mit einer Kopfverletzung gehabt."

„Wann war das?", hakte der Detective nach.

„Gegen viertel vor sieben hat mich meine Assistentin Carol Taylor angerufen, dass ich in die Praxis kommen sollte. Ich war um viertel nach sieben hier und habe den Patienten versorgt."

„Haben sie eine Begleitung gesehen?" Caine

„Nein. Da müssen sie meine Assistentin fragen."

Frank fragte: „Ist sie im Haus?"

„Nein, sie ist um sechs Uhr in den Feierabend gegangen."

„Geben sie uns bitte ihre Adresse.", bat der Detective und notierte sich anschließend die Angaben des Arztes.

„Hatte der Patient auch einen Namen? Haben sie sich eine Akte über ihn angelegt?", wollte H als nächstes wissen.

„Ich weiß nur, dass er Danny mit Vornamen hieß. Er hat gleich bezahlt und ist verschwunden, als ich ihn genäht hatte. Er hat eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung davon getragen. Ich habe ihm empfohlen ein Krankenhaus aufzusuchen, doch darauf hat er schon gar nicht mehr gehört."

„Er hat bei ihnen bar bezahlt? Haben sie das Geld noch?"

„Ja, Lieutenant. Es ist hier in meinem Tresor."

„Geben sie mir es bitte." Caine holte einen Beweismittelumschlag heraus. „Wer außer ihnen und dem Täter hat es noch angefasst?"

„Niemand.", der Doktor steckte das Bündel in den Umschlag und H packte ihn ein.

„Sehr gut. Wie viel ist es?"

„Soweit ich weiß müssten es 60 sein."

„Okay, danke Dr. Santoyo. Wenn wir noch Fragen haben, kommen wir auf sie zurück."

Sie verließen das Büro. Unten auf der Straße schaute Tripp auf seine Uhr.

„Es ist kurz vor halb acht. Statten wir der jungen Dame heute noch nen Besuch ab, oder kann es bis Morgen warten?"

„Es kann nicht bis Morgen warten. Wir treffen uns an ihrer Wohnung.", sagte Caine mit einem strengen Blick in Richtung Franks. Mit den Augen rollend stieg dieser in den Streifenwagen ein und folgte Horatio, der im Hummer voraus fuhr."

(XXVII) Sam Peters

„Alexx. Sag mir bitte, dass du meine Laune verbessern kannst.", sagte Anie, als sie das Autopsietheater betreten hatte. Die Pathologin stand gerade vor dem Körper Michelles und schaute den Lieutenant fragend an.

„Hey. Alles in Ordnung?"

Stephanie schaute freundlich zu ihr rüber und sagte dann:

„Nein."

„Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Dr. Woods.

„Horatio schiebt Stress. Als ich vorhin im Pausenraum aufgesprungen habe ich ein bisschen das Gesicht verzogen und nun führt er sich auf wie eine Glücke, die ihr Küken beschützen will…", sagte Anie genervt.

„Er macht sich Sorgen.", versuchte Alexx sie zu beruhigen.

Ihre Kollegin schaute sie verständnislos an „Er hat keinen Grund."

„Es scheint dir doch wehgetan zu haben, wenn du das Gesicht verziehst.", antwortete sie ernst.

„Ein Wenig… aber das ist kein Grund mir gleich mit einer Suspendierung zu drohen, wenn ich nicht ein wenig kürzer treten werde."

Sie musterte Anie ungläubig. „Hat er das wirklich gesagt?"

„Ja.", antwortete diese knapp. „Hast du schon die Todesursache herausgefunden?"

„Warte mal kurz, Stephanie. Das will ich jetzt vom Tisch haben. Kannst du ihn denn nicht verstehen. Jeder Mann macht sich doch um seine Freundin Sorgen."

Die Angesprochene sprang förmlich ein Stück vom Tisch zurück.

„Freundin?! Wo hast du das denn bitte her?"

Alexx verblasste ein wenig und sagte dann verlegen:

„Nunja, im Department wird erzählt, dass du und Horatio… naja… du weißt schon."

Stephanie legte den Kopf schief und antwortete empört:

„Nein, ich weiß nicht!"

Wieder druckste der ME ein wenig rum, bis sie sagte:

„Habt ihr euch am Flughafen geküsst, oder nicht?"

Anie fiel der Unterkiefer herunter. Sie schaute sich im Raum um und fragte dann leise, als sie sah, dass niemand bei ihnen war:

„Woher weißt du das denn?"

„Das ganze Department weiß davon.", sagte Alexx leise.

„ALLE?" Panik machte sich in Anies Augen breit. „Woher? Von wem? Hat Calleigh geplaudert?"

„Nein, sie war es bestimmt nicht. Vielleicht hat euch jemand am Flughafen gesehen."

„Scheiße! Das MDPD hat wirklich ein riesiges Leck. Erst die Sache mit Gonzales und jetzt das."

„Gonzales?", wollte Alexx wissen.

„Und das hat sich wohl noch nicht rumgesprochen. Unsere Arme Melissa hier ist vielleicht Opfer von Enrico Gonzales geworden. Es deuten im Moment alle Indizien darauf hin. Ein Wunder, dass du das noch nicht weißt…"

„Der Tänzer dem sie schonmal so was vorgeworfen haben?"

„Genau der.. also.. mir läuft die Zeit davon. Ich erwarte jeder Zeit einen Anruf von Hagen. Hast du die Todesursache jetzt raus gefunden oder nicht?"

Die Pathologin kam wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück und sagte:

„Ja und du wirst es lieben."

„Schieß los."

„Also. Du hattest Recht und die Einstichverletzung hat tatsächlich etwas mit ihrem Tod zu tun. In ihrem Körper konnten Spuren von einem Aufbaupräparat festgestellt werden, welches Ärzte Patienten spritzen, die z.B. unter Vitaminmangel leiden. Das hat sie allerdings nicht umgebracht. Auch der Alkoholspiegel von 1.3 ist nicht die Ursache des Todes."

„Sondern?"

„Das gleiche Einstichloch wurde benutzt um ihr eine nicht unwesentliche Menge Luft in den Blutkreislauf zu bringen."

„Wenn Luft in eine Herzkammer kommt, bleibt das Herz stehen, weil es nicht mehr weiter pumpen kann.", fügte Stephanie hinzu und schaute auf das Organ.

„Richtig. Das ist die Todesursache. Der Zeitpunkt ist ungefähr zwischen drei und vier Uhr. ", schloss Alexx.

„Hast du sonst noch Verletzungen oder Spuren finden können?"

„Ja, sie hatte Hautreste unter den Nägeln und vor kurzem Geschlechtsverkehr. Ich habe die Samenflüssigkeit, die ich gefunden habe und die Hautreste ins DNA Labor geschickt."

Die Ermittlerin nickte.

„Ist das Alles?"

„Nein, eines noch." Alexx hob ein geschlossenes Becherglas mit Magenflüssigkeit in die Höhe. „Hier drin.", sie stellte das Gefäß wieder weg und deutete auf den Inhalt einer Nierenschale. „Habe ich das gefunden."

Stephanie hob die Schale hoch und hörte sofort das Geräusch von Glas auf Metall.

„Glasmurmeln?"

„Richtig und ich bin mir sicher, …", sie kam auf dem Mageninhalt zurück. „Dass diese kleinen Krümel Himbeerkerne sind und die Analyse des Mageninhaltes Inhaltsstoffe von Campari ans Tageslicht bringen wird."

Anie grinste und lies die Murmeln klappernd in einen Beweismittelumschlag fallen.

„Wenn man jetzt noch Sahne und Eiswürfel hinzu gibt hat man den schmackhaften Cocktail namens „Latin Lover", der in manchen Bars mit roten Glasmurmeln im Glas serviert wird. Perfekt, Alexx! Dankeschön."

In diesem Moment klingelte Stephanies Handy.

„Entschuldige mich."

Sie trat vom Autopsietisch zurück und stellte sich in eine Ecke, bevor sie annahm.

„Lt. Bremer."

„Anie, hier ist Hagen."

„Habt ihr ihn?", fragte sie aufgeregt."

„Ja und Nein.", war die halblaute Antwort vom anderen Ende.

„Was soll das heißen?", mit einem Handzeichen verabschiedete sie sich von Alexx und verließ die Gerichtsmedizin.

„Wir bekommen in zwar für ein Verhör, allerdings er Morgen Nachmittag."

„Wieso? Wo ist er?", sie ging die Treppe zu ihrem Büro hoch und setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch.

„In Chicago."

„Was will er da? Außerdem könnte er in ein paar Stunden hier sein."

„Termine, danach hat er mit seinen Anwälten volle Kooperation versprochen. Sollten wir ihn jetzt schon einfordern, wird er nicht aussagen."

Verärgert haute sie mit der Hand auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Das ist Erpressung! Oder viel mehr Schikane. Sollte er Beweise am Körper tragen, wie z.B. die Kratzspuren von denen die Haut unter den Nägeln des Opfers stammt, haben wir nach fast 36 Stunden so gut wie keine Chance diese genau zuzuordnen."

„Das ist CSI Gefasel. Mich interessiert nur die Fluchtgefahr, da wir aus demselben Grund keine offizielle Fahndung starten konnten. Er könnte sich jetzt ohne belangt zu werden ins Ausland absetzen."

„Er spielt mit uns. Sag mal, hast du schon die Akten des Falles aus NY?"

„Ja, ich schicke sie dir sofort rüber. Ich soll dich übrigens von dem Chef des Teams da herzlich grüßen. Er heißt Mac Taylor und meint ihr kennt euch noch von früher."

„Ja, ich habe als CSI beim NYPD angefangen. Hat er damals den Fall behandelt?"

„Nein, das war ein Detective namens Stella Bonasera. Kennst du sie?"

„Nein, lassen wir uns überraschen. Bringst du mir die Unterlagen hoch?"

„Ich habe einen meiner Deputies schon losgeschickt. Er dürfte sofort bei dir sein."

„Okay. Gute Arbeit. Von meiner Seite war es das für heute. Mach Feierabend, ja?"

Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er Bedenklich.

„Ja, mach zu, bevor ich mir es noch anders überlege!"

Er verstand ihr Augenzwinkern und verabschiedete sich bis zum nächsten Tag.

Anie stand hinter ihrem Schreibtisch auf und schaute durch eine der großen Scheiben herunter ins Labor zu Calleigh. Deren Handy klingelte nach wenigen Augenblicken. Stephanie sah, dass sie lächelte, als sie die Nummer des Anrufers auf ihrem Display sah und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln das Gespräch annahm. Zufrieden grinsend drehte sich der Lieutenant zurück zu ihrem Tisch, als ein junger Polizist mit einer Akte in der Hand an ihrer Bürotür klopfte.

„Lieutenant! Detective John Hagen schickt mich. Hier sind die von ihnen angeforderten Akten."

´Noch so ein Neuling. ´, dachte sie mit den Augen rollend und bat den Mann einzutreten. Sie nahm die Fallakte entgegen, setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und unterzeichnete noch schnell ein Formular, welches John von ihr brauchte.

„So, Deputy.", Anie machte eine Pause und sah in an. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er verstand, stramm stand und sagte

„Deputy Sam Peters, Ma´am!"

„Geht das schon wieder los.", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während der Polizist das Formular entgegennahm.

„Was geht schon wieder los, Ma´am?"

„Nichts, alles in Ordnung. Bringen sie das Dokument bitte umgehen zu Hagens ins Department. Einen schönen Feierabend wünsche ich ihnen."

„Ebenso, Lieutenant.", der junge Mann machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Büro. Bremer nahm sich kopfschüttelnd die Akte des Falles aus NY vor die Nase.

(XXVIII)

Er klingelte zweimal und trat einen Schritt von der Tür zurück. Keine Antwort, auch nach dem zweiten Klingeln ging Carol Taylor nicht an die Tür.

„Tja, es ist Dienstagabend. Was wollen wir erwarten. Wahrscheinlich ist sie ausgegangen. Wir werden wohl Morgen wiederkommen müssen. Komm, Horatio."

Obwohl in auf einmal ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkommen hatte, nickte Caine schließlich und machte sich mit Tripp wieder auf den Weg.

(XXIX)

„Shhh…", sagte der maskierte Mann leise zu ihr, dabei ließ er die Spitze seines Jagdmessers langsam über ihre Wangen und ihren Hals streichen. Carol Taylor saß gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Stuhl in der Küche ihrer kleinen Wohnung. Die zwei Männer, die sie überfallen hatten, waren mächtig zusammengezuckt, als es plötzlich zweimal geklingelt hat, doch als es wieder still geworden war, fuhren sie damit fort einige ihrer Sachen in Koffer zu verpacken und ihre Wohnung herzurichten. Sie konnte nicht viel erkennen, nur dass der Kopf des einen Mannes unter der Skimaske die er trug merkwürdig verformt vorkam und sie hatte das Gefühl diese Stimme kürzlich irgendwo gehört zu haben.

(XXX)

Das Labor war bereits verlassen, als er um halb zehn das Gebäude betrat. Als er um die Ecke bog und die Stufen zu seinem Büro erklimmen wollte, sah er, dass im gegenüberliegenden Raum das Licht brannte. Der Streit vom Mittag lag ihm immer quer im Magen. Einerseits hatte er ein schlechtes gewissen Stephanie den ersten Arbeitstag zu vermiesen, andererseits wusste er, dass er Recht hatte und sie noch nicht wieder voll in den Job einsteigen konnte. Und zu guter Letzt war er auch ein bisschen verärgert darüber, dass sie jetzt noch im Labor war und arbeitete, da sie wusste, dass er schlussendlich nichts dagegen tun würde. So nahm er die letzten Stufen auf leisen Sohlen und warf einen Blick Anie, die vollkommen in den Akten des Falles vertieft war. Ein Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, als er sah, dass sie ihre typische „ich fühle mich unbeobachtet" -Position eingenommen hatte, indem sie das rechte Bein zu sich auf den Stuhl gezogen hatte und darauf saß. Ihr jetzt sehr dunkelblondes Haar trug sie offen, ihre rechte Hand trommelte abwesend mit einem Stift einen Rhythmus auf den Tisch. Nach einigen Augenblicken schloss sie den Polizeibericht und schaute auf die Uhr. Dann fuhr sie ihren PC runter und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. In diesem Moment trat Horatio ein.

„Klopf, klopf."

Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen.

„Horatio… schleich dich nicht immer so an… und schon gar nicht um diese Uhrzeit."

Schmunzelnd antwortete er:

„Tut mir Leid. Du bist noch da?"

Stephanie nickte herausfordernd.

„Ja, schmeißt du mich jetzt raus?"

Er seufzte und.

„Nein … Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Sicher, setz dich.", sie wies auf die zwei Stühle vor ihrem Tisch. Nachdem er Platz genommen hatte, fragte er:

„Können wir reden?"

Sie legte den Kopf schief und sagte leise:

„Kommt drauf an über was. Wenn du schon wieder auf das leidige Thema von heute Mittag hinaus willst, sage ich nein."

„Okay, hör zu.", er stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und schaute sie durchdringend an. „Ich möchte, dass wir die Situation jetzt klären."

„Was gibt es noch zu klären?", sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mein Standpunkt ist und bleibt, dass ich jetzt wieder ganz normal meiner Arbeit nachgehe, solange meine körperliche Verfassung sich nicht negativ auf meine Arbeitsweise auswirkt. Und wenn du damit ein Problem hast, dann bitte, tu was du nicht lassen kannst!"

„Stephanie, ich denke, dass dies weder in deinem, noch in meinem Interesse ist. Ich verstehe deinen Drang zur Routine, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dich damit selbst gefährdest, wenn du jetzt wieder Probleme mit deiner Gesundheit bekommst, dann bist du vielleicht noch länger nicht da und…"

Sie stand hastig auf und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Während sie an Horatio vorbeistürmte grummelte sie:

„Ich kann gerade noch selbst entscheiden, was gut und was schlecht für mich ist!" Und schon eilte sie die Treppen hinab in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Nach einer Schrecksekunde folgte Horatio ihr.

„Stephanie! Jetzt warte doch mal…"

Mit einigen Sekunden Vorsprung drückte sie den Knopf, die Tür öffnete sich und sie sprang hinein. Ungeduldig drückte sie den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss, doch im letzten Moment gelang es Horatio noch in die Kabine zu kommen, bevor sie sich wieder schloss.

„Na super.", murmelte sie und drehte sich weg.

„Anie, bitte. Sei nicht albern.", sagte er und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Die Kabine setzte sich ruckartig in Bewegung.

Stephanie schaute zu Boden. Die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt, mied sie Horatios Blick. Auf einmal ein Knarren von oben, zwei kurze Rucke später und der Lift kam genau zwischen dem ersten Stock und dem Erdgeschoss zum Stehen. Beide schauten sich erschreckt an, bevor mit sich die Deckenbeleuchtung mit einem leisen „Pling" verabschiedete und Augenblicke später das Summen der Klimaanlage verstummte.

„Ne, oder? Das ist jetzt nicht wahr!", stöhnte Anie und sackte neben Horatio zu Boden. „Heute ist echt nicht mein Tag."

„Hast du ne Taschenlampe dabei?", fragte jener. Sie wühlte in ihrer Tasche, fand ihre MagLite, schaltete sie ein und rechte sie zu H herüber. „Danke.", er beleuchtete die Steuerknöpfe und rückte auf den Notknopf. Doch nichts passierte. „Mist, da ist der Strom auch weg."

„Ich probier es mal mit dem Handy.", sie klappte ihres auf, doch musste feststellen, dass sie kein Netz hatte. Schließlich verabschiedete sich mit einem müden Flackern die Taschenlampe und schon saßen beide wieder im Dunkeln. Nun setzte auch Horatio sich hin.

„Hoffen wir, dass der Strom bald wiederkommt. Wann macht Bill seine Runde?"

„Um drei.", antwortete sie.

„Es ist kurz vor zehn.", sagte er enttäuscht.

„Klasse. Besser könnte es nicht laufen."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und lauschten in die Dunkelheit. Es war absolut gar nichts zu hören, außer die Atmung des jeweils Anderen. Plötzlich fingen beide an zu schmunzeln, dann kicherten sie, schließlich brachen beide in ein lautes Gelächter aus.

„Das ist doch so bescheuert!", kicherte Anie.

Horatio antwortete: „Wie in einem Hollywoodfilm."

Als das Lachen langsam verstummte sagte sie schließlich:

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst."

Er seufzte ein wenig und murmelte schließlich:

„Es ist okay. Ich versteh dich ja. Komm her."

Sie tastete sich im Dunkeln langsam voran und landete schließlich in Horatios Armen. „Ich hab dich vermisst.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Ich dich auch.", antwortete sie leise. Nun saßen sie da. Horatio mit den Beinen ausgestreckt, Anie mit dem Gesicht in die Dunkelheit zu ihm gewandt auf seinem Schoß, bis er verschmitzt flüsterte:

„Habe ich dich eigentlich schon richtig begrüßt?"

Nach kurzem Überlegen antwortete sie in die Finsternis grinsend: „Nein, wenn ich es mir recht überlege nicht."

„Dann wird es ja allerhöchste Zeit."


End file.
